User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Block Hey hey Joe, um, could we get a block for this? Vandalizifying and all that, so it would be appreciated. Thanks! -'Minish Link' 18:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Arr, thanks. -'Minish Link' 18:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Updating the Wii page Basically, after a conversation I had with RDH when I lost the boxy thingy for the end of my wii remote (I later found out what it's called), I ended up looking it up to see what it actually does. And it turns out that the Wii Motion Plus is required for the gameplay "The gameplay of Skyward Sword will depart from the traditional flow of alternating overworld and dungeon exploration.5 The controls will also be revised, with swordplay based on Wii MotionPlus, allowing one-to-one motion control between the Wii Remote and the in-game sword." from the wikipedia article, and "The Legend of Zelda™: Skyward Sword marks a turning point for The Legend of Zelda franchise. The introduction of full motion control enabled by the Wii MotionPlus™ accessory synchronizes player movements with Link's actions while offering the most intuitive play control of any game in The Legend of Zelda franchise to date." from there. I had intended to ask AK since he was in the IRC, but he went poof, and I was being lazy and didn't want to switch tabs, but than I saw you were active. And basically, I was wondering if I should add it? :I would say yes. That being said, you might want to start a discussion on the talk page anyway. But I wouldn't have a problem with it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. This is Synchblade here to thank you for you welcome and to ask a question. Can I use my talk bubbles, signature, etc. from other wikis or will I have to make new ones? Thanks! Synchblade (talk) 16:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Your signature will be the same but you'll have to make a new talk bubble Oni Link 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sup. You were the one who welcomed me here right? I'm Halibee. Thanks I suppose I don't really have anybody to talk to on here so its nice to get a welcome from someone. I like you already. Thanks, I have a question for you already who's your favorite character on Legend of Zelda? I have a lot of favorites but if I had to choose I would say Prince Ralis from Twilight Princess. I also love Zoras they're my favorite species, do you like them too? Hey Incident Request :I can't reach a conclusion on yours as I said in one of the other votes. I would probably be neutral which is not very helpful. Most of the other votes combined make up my rationale on that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, alright. Thanks for taking the time to respond. -'Minish Link' 23:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki News Making amends Hello. I am Morpheus 3000. My username, however, is Morpheus-3000 (obviously). But I have two more usernames. The one that appears to banned from editing pages and commenting blogs for mistakes I regret making is Morpheus3000. I would like to recieve forgiveness and become a true Zeldapedian. I promise to never again be a nuisance to this channel. All I ask is that you look into your heart and maybe show some mercy in a way that results in me being unbanned. I will understand if you refuse to unban me. But If you aren't sure what to do, perhaps you may consult it with the other admins of this wiki. If not, then don't worry. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Your sincerely, --Morpheus-3000 (talk) 06:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Minish's Admin Rights I changed it back. He would have gotten it anyway, but I wanted to follow the rules. I guess the rules end up voiding TM's vote though regardless. TM still should have probably been informed about it before it was done if he hadn't been. If he had, he should have been the one to void his own vote. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Butting in, my apologies, but TM won't be back till ~4:10ish-4:20ish. --'BassJapas' 19:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the small text Joe. I didn't want to have it be an annoying distraction on the page. I also think something that should be done is we increase the minium wait with total support. Or increase the amount of votes needed. Some of them simply fly through, and if it had been a three-day wait things would be different.'-- C2' / 19:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :We could change that if you want. I presume it would require a vote though. And don't worry about the small text. It's my fault that I missed it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I support a change to the minimal wait for future promotions. Oni Link 20:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Theme Hi Joe, I was wondering if you could vote in the Monobook Theme forum? We have ten straight supports so far, but since you are a heavily active contributor on this site, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could voice your opinion too. We just want to make sure that all of our heavily active users have voted and voiced their opinions so that it's not a shock when the skin changes and they weren't ready and don't like it. Thank you. --'BassJapas' 21:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you're the last admin to edit. Do you want to take the honor of importing the skin? --'BassJapas' 19:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, looks like its been done. Thanks for thinking of me though. I must have been logged off. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey i was wondering how i could make a word bubble, can you help? Lincas1 20:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I can help if you haven't already been helped. To make your own, go here. If you want my help making it, I can do that, but I am very busy lately, so you may do better off by asking someone else if you feel its urgent. Again, I don't know if you have already made one, so disregard this if you have. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you think you could come onto the IRC, just to, well, come and hang out with us IRC weirdos? :I'm not here for long, but I'll log on for a little bit. :Edit: it won't let me log on when I try and says the irc is "terminated". I of course don't know if I am going to the right place since I haven't done this in awhile. What do you think the issue is? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the channel is #Zeldapedia-IRC now (if that's the mistake, you're not the only one) now unless there's the case of a split... then a server is just down. So I think it might be the channel. Do you have a favorite species? Star Shaped Ore Excuse me, but I was directed to you by AuronKaiser, who said that you knew the specifics about Star-shaped Ore, and how it could be found after you have obtained the Ribbon. Apparently, it's a well known fact that more than one ore can be found. So... why does the article on Star Shaped Ore say you can obtain more than one? Do you just have to get extremely lucky while digging? Vellup 21:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :From what I can see, Triforce 14 initially added that back in July 2009. I don't really know the details about it though. You might do better off asking him. Sorry for the possible wild-goose chase. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: IGN Article Yeah, I planned on adding that one; not sure where to add it though. The Ganon's Castle page or whatever or somewhere else? It'd definitely be a drastic change. -'Minish Link' 15:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If you have free time this summer And feel like dropping in on us weird, odd, awkward, gaming, young IRC people, I just want to say, even if there's no one speaking, you're always welcome there, and it'd be great to see someone from the land before time the young ages of the IRC there. (If this message didn't make any sense, I apologize.) --Jäzzi(Talk) 16:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :It made perfect sense. I'll keep it in mind and stop on whenever I have a substantial amount of time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hylian Language I am fairly sure users have tried to add Hylian to important pages which did not appear in TP which has been removed by other admins for this reason (I could name the users involved in one such instance, but I cannot remember the page). In this sense it is probably one of the minor unwritten rules, though obviously my memory could be faulty. However, I do think that it would make more sense for it to be that way, and even to leave it off of the TP pages where no confirmed appearance of the Hylian spelling exists. As for the Hylian in the other games, that's a different sort of Hylian from that currently covered by Template:Hylian (being Japanese and all), though it wouldn't be too hard to update it, if new files were uploaded under the name File:Hylian (Kana symbol).png and Hirigana was used to represent OT Hylian and Katakana was used to represent WW Hylian (the reason for my suggestion being this way round is the absense of the chōonpu in both Hirigana and OT Hylian, and the presence of it in both Katakana and WW Hylian); though, in the highly unlikely instance that they are to be uploaded, it would probably be wiser just to make new templates. On a semi-related note, I actually think it might be a good idea if all the Hylian from each game was made into a sub-article of its games page, similarly to AK's suggestion for Japanese (near the bottom), which might mean that Hylian on individual pages is not needed at all, though it could still be incorporated there as well.--DrewMek (talk) 20:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) just noticed this I had just noticed you removed my rollback a few days before I became a wikia volunteer, as ironic as that is, the reasoning you gave makes me sad D: The reason Richard gave it to me is that I was an informal global vandalism fighter, before I joined the team I had rollback on a dozen or so established wikis for this purpose. Sorry if any toes were stepped on! --Charitwo (talk) 12:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :My wording was obviously too harsh. I'm not sure why I would say it like that. But if I remember correctly (it was years ago, so I might not), it didn't go through the actual promotion process so I removed it. If you for whatever reason want it back, I guess its okay with me as long as its okay with the others because we never really remove rollback unless someone requests it. So that's up to you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's not needed, as I have admin rights as part of my for use in cleaning up spam and vandalism across Wikia. I've been playing through 3DS LA DX so I've been coming here more frequently and happened to notice it when I was nosing around the wiki. --Charitwo (talk) 20:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki News This might be a misunderstanding of mine, but I thought for Wiki News we keep five pieces of news in at once as opposed to four? Just wondering if that was a slip up or if I've got it wrong. -'Minish Link' 01:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :And by Wiki News I mean Zelda News/or just news in general. Haha sorry I guess I'm a little out of it. -'Minish Link' 01:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems to have changed over time without any official or explicit reasoning. I went through the history and it seems like at one point, six entries were displayed. Then it went down to five. And for most of 2011, four entries were up. So a few minutes ago, I simply replaced one story with another. If you want to change it back to five, I don't see any particular problem with it. However, I also don't know how many are actually meant to be displayed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, there's another to add, and that's that The Legend of Zelda will be released for virtual console on Sept. 1. So I'll do that. EDIT: I'll just wait until the 1st. -'Minish Link' 02:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks alot dude, I feel very grateful for joining this wikia site. I look forward to chatting with you on new game ideas for the zelda games. Talk with me on my Talk or blog page. Game Calendar THEY SHOULD PUT SKYWARD SWORD ON THE GAME CALENDAR.IT ISN'T RIGHT THAT THEY NEVER MENTION NINTENDO GAMES.WE NEED TO PUT A STOP TO THIS AT ONCE AND MAKE OUR MOVE FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!!!!!!! --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :What game calendar? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The wikia game calendar of course.Every game wiki has one.We can't edit them.Only wikia staff can.It's on the right side of this wiki.It says Uncharted 3 Drakes Deception Nov 1.It shows the calendar of release dates for the game.It shows the games that release on that today and Uncharted 3 releases today so its up there. :Oh, that might be an oasis thing. I edit in monobook so I wouldn't know about it. And if it isn't an oasis thing, then I don't really know. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a Proposition Hey Joe It's Nate from Zelda Informer. I have a proposition that I think is mutually beneficial for Zelda Pedia and for Zelda Informer, and would really please all of our fans and help both sites progress. Would you be interested in hearing me out? :Sure, that sounds fine to me. You might want to make a forum so everyone can see what you have to say though. Unless this is specific to me of course. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not really familiar with your forum area, but I will try to figure it out. Nathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk)